We have been searching for new therapies for treatment of virus infections. Last year we reported that ascorbic acid (vitamin C) kills Epstein-Barr virus (EBV)-positive Burkitt lymphoma cells more efficiently than EBV-negative Burkitt lymphoma cells or EBV-transformed B cells. This year we found that while rhesus CMV infects human cells, we determined that none of over 200 primate workers, including over 100 with injuries or mucosal splashes associated with exposures to rhesus macaques were infected with rhesus CMV. We developed very specific serologic assays that distinguish antibodies to human CMV from antibodies to rhesus CMV. Thus, the frequency of asymptomatic rhesus CMV infection in persons who work with rhesus macaques is <0.5%. We also studied antibody levels to several herpesviruses including varicella-zoster virus (VZV), herpes simplex virus 2 (HSV-2), EBV, and CMV in persons with chronic diseases. Patients with pathogenic anti-interferon autoantibodies had higher levels of antibodies against VZV, EBV, and CMV than control blood donors. Patients with HIV also had higher levels of antibodies against CMV, HSV-2, and EBV than controls. Patients with Sjogrens syndrome had higher levels of antibodies to EBV than controls. These results suggest that certain viruses could have a role in pathogenesis of chronic diseases.